Arsenal: A new Beginings
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: It's about Roy becoming the red arrow then Arsenal. Oliver queen will teach Roy and train him to be a better hero. There will be special guests appearing each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Arsenal: A new beginning.

Roy was in his apartment having a bad night. He was tossing in his sleep. He decided to get some fresh air and got on his bike and took a drive. He had driven almost all night, the sun was finally coming up and it was another day and Roy needed to find a place to have breakfast. Roy found a place and parked his bike in the empty spot and headed inside.

Once inside Roy looked around for an empty seat and saw that there was one and walked up to it. Roy went to seat in a booth that had been free. As a waitress came by and looked at him and gave him a smile and was holding a pad and pencil. She was ready to take his order and said, "Hi I'm Josie your waitress for this morning, and what can I get you?"

Roy looked down at the menu and made his choice then turned his head to look back at the waitress and said, "I'll have an egg and bacon and some coffee please."

The waitress pulled out her pad and wrote what he wanted to eat. She then turned in the direction of the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she gave the chef his order then walked back to the front and saw Oliver and John Diggle walked into place. Oliver Queen and John Diggle walked into the place and the waitress smiled at John and gave him a hug and said, "The usual table and usual food."

They both sat at their usual table which was behind where Roy had been seating and began talking about the list and other things. Roy who's was sitting behind John listened to what they were saying without making it obvious. Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing, as the waitress brought him his order. He began eating the food. Oliver was looking down at his book with the names and they both decided who on the list they should go after.

Roy heard who they planned on getting and took his time to finish eating his food. Half house later he got up from his booth and left money to cover his bill. He then got up and headed to the door. The waitress came and picked up her money and cleaned the table for the next customer. Roy got on his bike and placed his helmet on his head and sun glasses and drove off. Night fell and Roy noticed that there was a weird truck hanging around a bank.

Roy got off his bike to check it out. He noticed that two men are unloading equipment and carried a radio. He decided he would investigate, and went to grab his red hooded jacket and his bow and arrow's that were hidden in compartment in his bike. One of the men was on the radio and said, "Boss you sure we need all this equipment."

The unknown voice sounded female grabbed her radio that was attached to her belt and spoke into it and said, "Yes we need the equipment. How else will we open the vault?"

Roy stood quietly on the side of the truck and waited for them to get inside. Roy leaned over to see if they had gone inside. What could they be looking for? Who is behind this criminal activity and why?

He followed them inside slowly then opened an air duck and went inside.

Jim thought he heard something and turned to Frank and said, "Did you hear that?"

Frank who was on the opposite side of the equipment they had been carrying said, "What noise? It's your imagination getting the best of you.

The female person who was waiting outside the fault looked at her men coming towards her and said, "What kept you morons?"

Frank placed the equipment down and turned to look at his boss and said, "Breath-taker, we aren't your little morons. You work for our boss. Remember that."

Frank pulled his weapon out and pointed his .38 at Breath-taker, who stood there and laughed.

Meanwhile in the air duck Roy had finally caught up and stood right under the bad guys. He could see them talking and slowly opened the grate. Breath-taker opened her mouth and began sucking the life out of Frank who began gasping for air. He suddenly dropped to the ground Jim ran over to check for a pulse. There wasn't any, Frank was now dead.

Roy couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He then decided he would jump down and confront them. He landed on the ground and pointed his bow with an arrow attached. Jim and Breath-taker looked directly at him and breath-taker would be the first to speak and said, "A guy in a red hood. It seems this city is growing with guys in hoods."

Roy looked at them pointing his bow and arrow still and said, "Call me Arsenal. Leave now or die?"

"Arsenal, what makes you think I want to leave?" Breath-taker replied.

Jim was about to fire when Roy spotted him getting ready to fire and released his bow to fire the arrow it missed hitting the wall. Roy went to hide behind a box ad Jim walked around firing his .38 and said, "Come out, come out. I don't bite."

Breath-taker decided to cut her losses and headed out the back way. Jim noticed that she left him in the bank alone and said, "That bitch, she left without me."

Roy moved from the box and managed to back it behind him and fired another arrow towards Jim. It hits Jim in the chest, killing him instantly. Roy heard police sirens and makes the way out and makes it to his bike. He stood in front of his bike and opened the secret compartment and placed his red hood and his bow and arrow, back inside the compartment.

The police close off the scene and begin the investigation. Reporters are at the scene, trying to get the story. Each news station was there and they began asking questions to the lead officer. Which happened to be Detective Quentin Lance?

It was early the morning and Oliver had gotten up and was still in his pajamas and left his room and headed downstairs. He realized that the television had been turned on and was on the news.

Thea Queen was eating cereal when she heard the sounds of someone heading down the stairs. She looked up to where Oliver was standing and said, "Morning Ollie. Have you seen the news?"

Ollie grabbed the remote and pressed the button to higher the voice and listened to what the reporter had been saying.

The reporter said, "Last night, another vigilante has appeared in the city. He had stopped the criminals who were robbing the bank. According to police the arrows used in stopping the crooks were different that of the green vigilante and that he wore a red hood. So his face couldn't be seen on camera"

Oliver walked off after hearing the news report and headed to his room. Once inside his room he picked up his cell phone and dialed Dinah's father.

In a distorted voice said, "I need your help?"

"You need my help? What would the Green vigilante need with me?" Detective Quentin Lance replied.

Oliver moved his cell from one side of his face to the other and said, "I need one of the arrows recovered."

"What do you need those for?" Detective Quentin Lance asked.

"I'd like to look at them and see if I can figure out who this guy is." Oliver replied in his distorted voice.

Detective Quentin Lance hesitated to say yes but knew that the Green Arrow guy had better luck finding him. I'll leave the arrow in a bag and left on top of my car."

Oliver said, "I'll pick it up tonight. Better not see any cops"

"Alright do you need a copy of the police report too?" Detective Quentin Lance asked.

"Yes that would help. Thank you." Oliver replied then closed his line of his phone.

There was a knock at Oliver's door, he turned and walked towards the door. He pulled the door opened and John Diggle was standing outside his door. He invited John into his bed room, closing the door behind him so that they could talk privately.

John Diggle looked at Oliver and said, "I'm guessing you saw the news."

"Uh-huh." Oliver replied grabbing his keys to his car and tossing them to John Diggle.

"Where are we off too?" John Diggle asked.

Oliver put his coat on then looked back at John Diggle and said, "To find answers to who this red hood vigilante is before he hurts someone."

"What will you do once you find him?" John Diggle asked.

"For one thing, this Red hooded guy is in need of training and focus." Oliver replied opening the door to his room as they both walk out.

He headed to the driveway, where his car was park. Diggle got into the driver's side and Oliver got into the passenger side. Diggle wondered where they were heading and looked at Oliver and said, "So where too?"

"Thought I'd visit the Russians and see if they have heard about this Red Hood." Oliver replied.

Diggle signed and started the car with reluctance he mumbled under his breath. He started the car and drove off in the direction of the garage where the Russians were.

Once there he walked into the garage and one of the Russians spotted him and with a Russian accent said, "Oliver so nice to see you. What can we do for you?"

Oliver looked at the guy who stood in front of him who was chubby in size and said, "I need some information."

"What kind of information?" the chubby Russian asked.

"I need to know if you've heard anything on this Red Hood guy." Oliver asked.

The guy looked at Oliver and with disappointment in his voice said, "We know nothing on this Red Hood, but we can find out for you."

Oliver nodded and walked out of the garage. Diggle followed Oliver to his car and said, " Now what?"

"I get the arrows from the Detective Lance and try analyzing the arrow. Am supposed to meet him tonight and get the arrow?" Oliver replied.

"Oliver you sure it's a good idea to meet him alone?" Diggle asked.

Oliver opened his passenger side door and said, "No but we don't have a choice."

"Right..." Diggle replied as he got into the driver's side and started the engine and drove off.

Night fell and Oliver was dressed like the Green vigilante and headed to detective lance's car and saw the bag with the arrow and the file was underneath. A familiar voice was heard behind him and the Green vigilante turned to face the voice it was Detective Quentin Lance. He looked at him and a distorted voice said, "What are you doing here? I said no cops that meant even you."

"Well then sorry to disappoint you, my opinion of you is low, but I know you'll find out what's going on here and figure out who this other hooded guy is. I'll give you 24 hours to stop the Red Hood, if you not able to stop him. I'll have no choice but to find him and arrest him." Detective Quentin Lance replied.

In his distorted voice the Green Hood looked at Dinah's father and said, "Thank you for this. Will be in touch and by the way I didn't appreciate you placing a tracker in my phone that your daughter had. I suggest you tell her the truth or I will."

Detective Quentin Lance placed his head down and knew what he had done was wrong and needed to tell Dinah. As he looked back up, he noticed that the Green Arrow was no longer there. He looked around but couldn't see him. Green Arrow disappeared as he came. He headed back to his hideout to analyze the arrow that was given to him by Detective Quentin Lance.

It's early morning in the city of Starling, people are going about their normal routine. Not knowing what is in store for the citizens of Starling. Not far from Queen Industries in a building owned by Malcolm Merlyn. A meeting had been going on between Malcolm and Deathstroke. They heard a knock at the door and stop talking. Malcolm Merlyn looked up and turned his attention to the door and said, "Yes. Please come in."

Breath-taker walked into his office and he looked at her and said, "Hi boss. Have some news about tonight's job.

"Please sit. What kind of news do you have?" Malcolm Merlyn asked.

Deathstroke had been standing against the wall watching everything that had been going on. He didn't say anything as Breath-taker had walked in.

Malcolm Merlyn stood at his desk looking at Breath-taker who had walked in and went to sit in the chair across from him.

Breath-taker looked at Malcolm Merlyn and said, "Boss the job was a failure."

"What do you mean it was a failure? All I ask you to do was rob a bank and you couldn't do it." Malcolm Merlyn asked looking at breath-taker with an angry look on his face.

"Some guy in a Red Hood appeared and complicated the bank job." Breath-taker replied.

Malcolm Merlyn slammed his hands on the desk and got up from his chair and turned to face Breath-taker and looked in the direction of Deathstroke and said, "Deathstroke I'd like you to company Breath-taker and complete her tasks and if she fells kill her."

"Boss I promise I won't fail you." Breath-taker replied as she got up and headed out the door.

"For your sake you better not." Malcolm replied.

Malcolm grabbed Deathstroke by the arms as he was walking to the door and then released it and said, "When you eliminate her. Send a message to Green arrow. I'm sure he'll show up and try to stop you."

"What message should I send?" Deathstroke asked.

"The message is that you are alive and well." Malcolm replied as Deathstroke left his office.

Suddenly the phone rings, he turned to go answer it. He picked up the receiver and said, "Hello."

On the other end, there was a person he thought he would never hear from. There was a chuckle in his voice as he spoke. The voice was that of the Joker, who was standing in a phone booth somewhere in starling city.

The Joker in his chucking self said, "Guess who this is? Come on you know who this is."

Malcolm heard the laugh and knew exactly who it was. He said, "Joker, thought you were dead."

Joker stood there and watched as people went by him and said, "You thought wrong. I'm back and I need your help."

"And if I refuse." Malcolm asked.

"Then things have their way of blowing up." Joker replied.

Malcolm couldn't believe what he was hearing and said, "You wouldn't."

"Try me. You know as well as I do. What I'm capable of doing. See the where i was the Batman thinks I'm dead so I'll let him think that." Joker replied.

Malcolm mumble under his breath and knew he didn't have a choice and said, "Alright I'll help but then we are done."

"See glad we can get to an agreement. I'll see you soon." Joker replied then the line went dead.

Malcolm hung up his phone and went to pour himself a stiff drink then went to sit at his desk.

There was a knock at the door, Malcolm looked up and wondered who it was. He went to answer the door Moira was standing there and he invited her to come in. He looked at her and said, "What brings you to see me at this hour Moira?"

Moira noticed that he had a drink on his desk and said, "I see you're drinking. What's going on Malcolm? You don't normally start drinking until its night time."

"It's nothing to concern you with Moira. As long as people are looking into your dead husband past I'll have no choice. I've noticed your sons been investigating his death."

"Are you going to do something to him like you did with Walter?" Moira Queen asked.

"You either talk to your son about stopping his investigation or else." Malcolm replied.

Moira's facial expression changed and pleated with Malcolm not to do anything. She looked at him and said, "Please don't. I'll take care of it."

She walked off and headed back to her house. She walked into the house and headed into the living room Oliver and Thea were sitting on the couch watching TV. Thea would be the first to notice there mother standing there and said, "Hi mom, your home early?"

Oliver turned his head and lowers the television and said, "Hi mom is everything ok?"

Moira came into the living room and looked at both of them and in a stern voice said, "Thea, can you excuse us. I'd like to talk to Oliver alone."

"Sure." Thea looked confused and understood and walked off to her bedroom.

Oliver wondered what his mom wanted to talk about and said, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to know why you're investigating Malcolm Merlyn." Moira replied giving Oliver an angry look.

"Because I know now that the boat accident that cost the lives of laurel's sister and my dad's death wasn't an accident and that it was sabotaged." Oliver replied frustrated by her responses.

He then pulled out the book and placed it on the table and said, "When were you going to tell me about this?"

Moira looked at Oliver and was surprised to see the book and said, "Where did you get that?"

"Walter had been investigating it and I think that's why he's missing. I want to know why you couldn't tell me about this." Oliver asked.

Moira turned and looked away as Oliver asked then turned to look back at Oliver and said, "It's complicated."

"Complicated how? Oliver asked.

She turned to look at Oliver and said, "I can't."

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"All this will cause is to place our family at risk." Moira replied.

"What do you mean put the family at risk? What does Malcolm have on you?" Oliver asked.

Moira walked back to the doorway then turned to look back at Oliver and said, "Oliver please let this go."

Moira leaves the room and headed upstairs to her bed room. Once in her bedroom she closes the door. Oliver stood up and said, "You know I can't do that."

Oliver walked off and grabbed his coat and headed out. He headed to where his car had been parked and drove off. He went to his hide out and walked in through the secret entrance and Diggle was by a computer.

Diggle saw Oliver and could tell something was on his mind as he walked in and said, "Did something happen?"

Oliver turned and leaned against the desk and said, "You could say that. I found out that Malcolm Merlyn is involved in what happened to me and my father and having me on that island for 5 years.

"How do you know?" Diggle asked.

"In not so many words my mother hinted. She tried to get me to back down, but I won't now that I have learned somewhat of a truth from her. I asked about the book Walter found and disappear for."

"What did she say when you asked her about it?" Diggle asked.

"She said it was complicated." Oliver replied.

"So what will you do now?" Diggle asked.

"Now my focus is on finding out who this Red Hooded guy is. Any answers to the arrow?" Oliver replied walking to the computer.

Diggle stood next to Oliver who was sitting at the computer and couldn't believe what he was reading. "Hmm this interesting?"

"What interesting?" Diggle asked.

"According to the test you ran for me. The materials used were cheap but similar to my arrows." Oliver replied.

"What's your next move?" Diggle asked.

"The plan is I find this red hooded guy and get him the training he needs." Oliver replied.

"What if he chooses another path?" Diggle asked.

"Then so be it. But tonight we find him and stop whoever is trying to get into the bank. We need to find out what's at this bank?" Oliver replied.

Diggle walked towards his coat and put it back on and said, "I'll ask my contact at the FBi."

Diggle walked out of the hideout, Oliver stayed and began training for tonights search for the Red Hood.

Back at Roy's apartment, Roy entered through his window. Once in his room Roy threw his shirt on the ground and made it too his bed and went to sleep. Hours had gone by and it was time for Roy to get up and eat breakfast. He poured himself some frosted flakes and milk. It was now mid-afternoon and Roy left his apartment and headed towards the elevator. The door of the elevator opened and Laurel lance walked past Roy.

Roy watched as she walked past him. She stopped and looked at Roy and put her arm out and said, "I'm sorry don't think we've met I'm Laurel lance and you are?"

"Name's Roy.. Roy Harper. It's nice to finally meet you Laurel. We've been neighbors for a while now and we haven't said much." Roy replied as he shook her hand.

"You moved here almost three weeks ago correct." Laurel asked.

"Yes that correct. I finally decided to settle down after losing my family at age 14." Roy replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must have been devastated?" Laurel Lance asked.

"I was but got through it. I was placed in foster care. Got adopted at 16 and then went I turned 18 I left and went to look for a job and saved money." Roy replied as he pushed the down button.

The doors open and he tried to look at Laurel and said, "I'm sorry to cut this short. Have some things i need to do. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure we can talk later Roy. Again, it was nice to meet you Roy." Laurel gave Roy a smile and left and walked towards her apartment as Roy entered the elevator.

She took out her key and opened the door to her room. Tommy Merlyn was sitting on the couch as saw Laurel walked in. He got up off the couch and went to kiss her on the lips. The kiss lasted more than 5 seconds then said, "You're home early tonight."

"Yea I wasn't feeling so well thought I'd come home early and rest. Thea has things covered at the office." Laurel replied heading into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

She then turned to come and sit on the couch and grabbed the remote and turned the channel. She put the news on and it started talking about what had happened last night and about the Red Hood. Tommy came to sit next to Laurel as they both watched the news.

An hour had gone by and Roy was on his bike doing some thinking. He knew that he would go out on patrol tonight and see if the lady with the breath would return. Roy knew that the criminal would show herself and try again for the bank. He wondered what was so important at this bank. He needed the answers to the questions plaguing his mind.

Who could help him?

Roy couldn't go to the police to find the answers. He stood there on his bike and the answer came to him. He sat there and said, "The Green vigilante maybe he can help. I'm sure he'd want to know what I know."

Roy thought as he started the engine of his bike and drove off. He headed in the direction of the queens home. He arrived and stood there for a minute then decided to go ring there door bell. Once at the door, he pressed the bell and waited for someone to answer. The door opened and Diggle stood there looking at Roy and said, "Yes may I help you?"

Roy looked at Diggle and said, "I'm looking for Oliver Queen."

"He's not here at the moment. May I take a message?" Diggle asked looking at Roy.

Roy thought for a minute and looked back at Diggle and said, "No message. I'll come back later."

Roy walked off and headed back to his bike. He re-put his helmet back on and then drove off. He left the property and headed back into the city. Night would be upon in a few hours. He wanted to get some rest. He headed back to his apartment and went to take a nap. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

Roy woke up and looked at his clock. It read 9:45pm, time to start patrol and catch breath-taker. Meanwhile back at Laurel's apartment, there was a knock at the door. Laurel went to the door thinking it was Tommy. She opened the door and Deathstroke stood there. He walked in and some men followed and tried grabbing her. She struggle and fought them. She grabbed things that were in her apartment and smashed things on their heads.

Death stroke looked on and couldn't believe his men had this much trouble trying to capture one girl. He decided he would get involve and pulled his sword out killing the men for their failures. Laurel watched and tried getting away. Deathstroke grabbed her and hit her with the back of his sword. She passed out and landed on the ground. He bent down and carried her off to some location.

Deathstroke left on her bookcase a tape with his voice on it for the Green Vigilante. Something about him bothered him. He recognizes his style and needed answers. He went down the stairwell, so that he wouldn't be seen. He made it to his truck and placed laurel inside. The driver had been waiting for him to arrive. The doors were close then he got into the passenger side and drove off to the location of his choice.

To be continued…. Tune in and find out...

What will happen to Laurel?

What does Deathstroke have in store for her and Green Arrow?

What will Oliver do when he finds out the Red Hood is Roy Harper? Will he turn him in?

What involvement will the Joker have on starling city?

Please leave your comments, reviews and suggestion on what you think of the first of many episodes of Arsenal.

Also Should I tell the origin of how Laurel becomes Black Canary in the next episode called Deathstroke's gambit. Should I also bring in the Young Justice team or the Teen Titans? Or bring in later the Red Hood and Star Fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Arsenal season 1: Deathstroke's Gambit

Oliver was leaving his hideout when his phone rang. He picked it up and with a stern distorted voice, he said, "Whoever this is better have a good reason for calling."

Detective Quentin Lance was the person on the other end of the phone said, "They have my daughter Laurel."

"Who are they?" The Green Vigilante asked.

"The message was from a Deathstroke and something about meeting somewhere." Detective Quentin Lance replied.

Oliver was in shock, and couldn't believe what he just heard. He turned the phone to his other ear and said, "I'll meet you on the roof of starling hospital. Come alone."

Oliver frustrated hung up the call and the line went dead. Oliver then dialed Diggle's number and waited for it to connect. After a few minute it did. Diggle who was on the other end picked up and said, "Hello, Oliver. What is it? Not like you to call."

"We have a problem?" Oliver replied.

Diggle who had been on the other end of the line wondered what, was going on. What had happened to have Oliver call in when usually he dealt with the problems in his own way? He said, "What problem?"

"The man who has Laurel is named Deathstroke. It's a name I haven't heard of since I returned from the island. When I had escaped the island, there had been explosions going off around me. The building Deathstroke was in had exploded. As far as I was concerned, he was dead."

"You never mentioned how you escaped the island or this guy before until now. If you say he died on the island then who is pretending to be him? What reason could he have for kidnapping Laurel?"Diggle replied.

Oliver had walked to his car and was wearing his Green Vigilante clothes and was about to start the engine of his car. He put his cell phone on speaker and stood there in his seat thinking about the past. Oliver was having a flashback moment to the day Deathstroke had been killed. Oliver heard Diggle's voice and snapped out of the flashback moment and said, "I escaped using a boat that had been bringing in Supplies to the island. That day was a day I buried in the back of my mind. I didn't know that it would haunt me here in Starling. I intend to find out the identity of Deathstroke is. But my main objective is to save Laurel and get her out of arms way."

Diggle listened to what Oliver was saying about his past on the island. Oliver had finally trusted Diggle enough to open up about his past. He began to get a picture of what he went through and learned what had happened to him the day he had escaped the island.

Oliver was still carrying the burden of what had happened for too long. The demons that haunt his mind were still there and were deep. Hearing the guy's name and voice must have brought things back up. Diggle was leaving the home of his FBI contact and had made it to his car and started the engine. Diggle had planned on driving to the mansion, until his cell had gone off.

Diggle sat in his car and said, "I think you'll need some help on this one Oliver. You can't blame yourself for what happened then or what happened with Laurel."

"I can't. If she hadn't asked me for help in the past it wouldn't have made her a target." Oliver replied.

Diggle started the engine once the keys were in the ignition. He placed his cell on the cell holder and pressed speaker on the cell and said, "All we can do is figure out how to save her and not handle this alone."

Oliver knew that he wouldn't be able to handle Deathstroke alone. He took a breath and said, "What about the Red Vigilante maybe I can find him and ask for his help."

"Do you know how to find him?" Diggle asked.

"No I don't but I'll think of something." Oliver replied making it to the hospital.

Oliver was parking the car and then turned the engine on off. He noticed detective lance's car not far from where he had parked. Oliver grabbed his phone and got out of the car and said, "I've arrive at the hospital to meet Laurel's dad. I'll call you back when I know the location of Laurel."

Oliver hangs up the cell by pushing the end button on the cell. Takes him twenty minutes to get the hospital then heads to the roof. Once on the roof he sees Laurel's father standing there and in a distorted voice said, "Play Deathstroke's message."

He turned to see the Green Vigilante standing behind him. He pressed the on button on the tape and they both heard the tape play. Deathstroke on the tape said, "Green Vigilante, we have your friend Laurel Lance. There's something about you I can't put my finger on. But you have 5 hours to meet me at 225 James Street. The building is abandoned. Come alone, no tricks."

The tape finished playing and officer lance pleated with the Green Vigilante and said, "I know we've had our differences but I know you wouldn't risk her life."

"I'll do my best." The Green Vigilante replied and disappearing as officer lance looked back at him.

Oliver was just outside his car when he heard a voice behind him. He turned to look at the voice and saw it was the Red Hood. "Hello Oliver Queen. Don't turn around." Roy replied standing behind him.

"So it seems you know who I am yet I have no idea who you are. I wondered how I could get in touch with you." The Green Vigilante replied.

Roy moved from side to side and said, "The name's Arsenal or can call me the Red Arrow. I hear you will be needing help in saving Laurel."

"How do you know about her disappearance?" Green vigilante asked.

I bugged your phone when you weren't looking." Roy replied looking at Oliver's back.

"Are you saying I've seen you before?" Green Vigilante asked.

Roy stopped moving and said, "Yes, we have and I know what you think of me. But right now I'm the only one that can help.

The Green Vigilante slowly moved backwards towards Roy, tried to overpower him. Roy noticed that Green Arrow was about to make his move. Oliver used his bow to knock him out. Roy anticipated Oliver's move and blocked with his bow. They were evenly matched move for move.

Roy not surprised looked at the Green Vigilante and said, "Nice try Oliver but I don't think so."

Roy tossed him an ear piece and said, "To help stay in contact when we both go."

"The ear piece is to stay in contact how?" Oliver asked looking at Roy, trying to figure out where he had seen him before.

"Place the ear piece in your ear, which ever ear you choose and tap it once to turn on and off." Roy replied looking at Oliver.

Oliver was continuing to try and Identify Roy. But Roy made sure he couldn't. Roy used a smoke screen arrow and then used a smoke screen arrow and then disappeared. When the cover cleared Roy was gone. When the cover cleared Roy was gone. Oliver was impressed by his moves and decided that next time he sees him. He'll offer to train Arsenal. He placed the ear piece in his pocket and got into the car and drove off not before dialing Diggle to tell him where he was holding Laurel.

Oliver while driving pressed the speaker button on his cell phone and said, "Diggle I just got paid a visit as I was leaving the hospital by the Red Hooded guy.

"How was he able to find you?"Diggle asked.

"He bugged my cell phone." Oliver replied.

"When did he have time to bug your phone? What did he want?" Diggle asked.

"I don't know how he was able to bug my cell, but he offered his help to save Laurel." Oliver replied.

Diggle had made it the abandoned building and was waiting in his car. He was staying low in his car. Diggle looked in the direction of the building and said, "This Deathstroke had men watching the place. It's heavily guarded my guess the only way in is to go from up top. Wait...

"What is it Diggle?" Oliver asked.

"I'm seeing a guy in a Red Hood attached to a rope heading to the roof." Diggle replied as a man with a gun was heading his way.

Suddenly an arrow hit the man in the chest and he fell to the ground. Diggle got out of the car, dropping his cell phone on the seat next to him. He noticed the Green Vigilante standing on the building where the car was. Green Arrow then moved off and made it to the rope and went the same way as the guy in the Red Hood. The line had gone dead, Diggle hadn't noticed since he put his phone down. He watched as Green Arrow went to the other side heading after Arsenal. Diggle stood there by his car, looking up at Green Arrow as he crossed. He said, "Good luck."

At the building, Deathstroke is his office talking with Breath-taker. There discussing about what they have planned for the bank job she had failed the night before. There was a female voice screaming out in the next room. Deathstroke heard the screams and walked into the other room and said, "You're awake finally?"

"Who are you? Where have you taken me?" Laurel asked.

"My name is Slade Wilson but you can call me Deathstroke." Deathstroke replied.

"What do you want with me? Do you know who I am?" Laurel asked.

Deathstroke walked to a brief case and pulled out the contents of what was inside. There was a needle with a chemical compound inside. He turned around looking at her and said, "You're bait for the Green Vigilante and we know that your name is Laurel Lance the daughter of Quentin lance your father. Who works as a police detective? Now hold still this won't hurt a bit."

He grabbed her arm and pressed the needle inside her. She screamed at top of lungs as it went in and the chemicals went inside. Laurel passes out from the strain.

Breath-talker watched and looked at Deathstroke and said, "What was in the needle."

"A chemical that will make her sing like a bird. You can thank Malcolm your employer for creating this compound. Laurel has become the first in test subjects." Deathstroke replied.

"What you're doing to a human being is wrong. I won't stand for it. Breath-talker replied.

Deathstroke smirked and was ready to pull his sword, but refrained himself and said, "I don't question my employer as long as I get paid. No tomorrow you have a job to do. Failure is not an option."

"What's that supposed to me?" Breath-talker asked.

"It means if you fail again. Malcolm ordered me to terminate you." Deathstroke replied.

Breath-talker was mad and angry after hearing what was said. She stormed off and left the building. She got into her car and drove off. She was heading to see Malcolm and discuss what she had just learned after talking with Deathstroke.

An hour goes by and Laurel awakes and is looking around. She feels very different than before. She noticed Deathstroke talking with someone in the distance. She called out to Deathstroke who heard her calling for him and said, "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you've done to me." Laurel asked.

"I was instructed by my employer who'd like to remain anonymous. To inject you with a chemical compound which will make you create supersonic vibrations with your mom. In a sense you can sing like a bird." Deathstroke replied looking at laurel making sure that she was tied up good to the chair.

Laurel opened her month causing the vibration to happen. The noise from her mouth caused things to break. Deathstroke covered his ears as she opened her mouth. Deathstroke was pleased that the chemical did exactly what she was made to do. He looked at her and said, "Good, you've exceeded my expectations of the chemical that's now in your system giving you those abilities."

Laurel smiled and was planning her escape and was thinking of a cool name to call herself. She liked the name Black Canary. It took her a few minutes for her to finally agree to the Black Canary name. Deathstroke had left the room to go and see what the commotion was outside the room he had been in.

Breath-Taker entered Malcolm Merlyn building and headed towards his office. She pressed the floor Malcolm had been on and enters the elevator. While in the elevator, she pulled out a knife and hid it inside her left sleeve as the elevator beeped and the doors opened. She got off the building and headed towards Malcolm's office. As she was walking she noticed that a guard was standing outside his door.

It had been put in place after what had transpired last week. A man had broken into the building and had put a knife to Malcolm's throat and held him hostage for almost three days. It took the Green Vigilante to stop the psycho who had broken into his office.

It had happened on a Tuesday night of all nights. That was the evening Malcolm worked late. The man was send to prison for his actions. Breath-taker walked up to the guard and made the knife go down her arm. She caught it with her hand. As she got closer, she turned her left arm and stabbed the knife in his chest and held it there as the man fell forward.

She held the knife there, as the man tried to pull the knife out. He died and she slowly and quietly placed the body on the ground. She grabbed the handle of the door and entered the office of Malcolm m. He looked up in shock in seeing Breath-taker standing in front of him holding a knife at him. He looked at her and said, "What's the meaning of this?"

She was pointing her knife at him and looked at him with angrier in her eyes and said, "Enough of the pleasant trees Malcolm. It doesn't suit you."

"What brings you to my office Breath-taker?" Malcolm asked looking at her nervously.

Breath-taker wanted answers to her questions looked at Malcolm and said, "I want to know why I and Deathstroke aren't pulled off the heist and why he's setting a trap for these vigilante's."

Suddenly out of the curtains a man walked out and slit her throat. She grabbed her throat as the blood gushed out and flowed down her neck. She looked at Malcolm and at the guy and realized who he was and said, "But why"

"It's because I can." The Joker replied and laughed at Breath-taker as she fell to her knees and died right there.

Joker turned his attention to Malcolm and said, "Now that this problem has been taken care off and your hands are clean. I'll take care if your vigilante's problem if Deathstroke fails."

Malcolm hesitated as he spoke to the Joker spoke. He was little scared that the Joker would kill him. He looked at him and said, "Agreed. But please don't kill me."

"Kill you. Where would the fun be if I kill you Malcolm? Besides by the time I'm finished things in Starling will be different." The Joker replied.

The Joker walked out of his office not before breaking his window behind Malcolm's chair having the glass shatter. He picked up the body of Breath-taker and tossed it out.

It came crashing down and landed on a car. Joker laughed and chuckled as the body went out the window and said, "Wait until Starling city gets a load of me."

The Joker walked out of his office and disappeared as he appeared, leaving Malcolm in shock about the body and the murder of Breath-taker. How was he going to explain what happened to police?

He knew that soon the police would be arriving at the scene. This means that Roy and Oliver would have to hurry before the police surround the place. Once on the other side, Green Arrow pulled out the ear piece hidden in his pocket and placed it in his left ear. He listened for signs of movement. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of cars in the distance. Green Arrow bent down and watched as a patrol walked beneath him. He pushed the ear piece once and turned it on. Green Arrow whispered "Mr. Arsenal if you're not far please tell me."

Roy opened the door slowly and walked to where Green Arrow had been bent over looking down at the patrol appeared behind him and looked at him as Green Arrow turned to face Arsenal and in a low voice said, "It's about time you showed."

"Why are you whispering?" Roy asked with a confused look on his face.

Green Arrow stood up and whispered "I'm whispering so that the patrol doesn't hear us."

Roy leaned over the edge and saw the men walked by then stood straight and looked back at Green Arrow and said, "There gone now, so we're save to talk."

Green Arrow walked over to the skylight that was not far from the door and turned to face Arsenal and said, "I'm guessing you heard me call you on the ear piece."

"Yea I heard you calling my name when I knocked the two guys and threw them down the stairs." Arsenal replied.

The Green Arrow had a thoughtful look on his face as if forming a plan, he looked over at Arsenal then looked up at the skylight then returned to back to Arsenal. "Let's split up. You go that way." his eyes drifted over to the skylight "And I'll go this way" he pointed over towards the door."

With excitement in his voice Arsenal looked at the Green Arrow saying ""I was hoping that you'd let me get the skylight."

Roy smiled at the thought of Green arrow saying yes. Without thinking Arsenal jumped through the glass of the skylight. The glass of the skylight shattered as he went through. It hit the ground and went all over the place. Roy looked up and signaled Green Arrow with his hand then headed straight.

Oliver who was standing there looked at Arsenal and said, "We need a..."

Just as Green arrow had been talking, Roy had already got through the window. Oliver hadn't finished his sentence, when he had noticed that Arsenal had already taken off. Green Arrow smirked and looked down as Arsenal had taken off on his own.

He then heard a sound of a door creaking open, a man was creeping up on him. He was holding a stick in his hand. Green Arrow looked up as the guy was striking him and grabbed the stick. He kicked him in the groin, having him fall to his knees. He looked at the skylight and threw the guy over board causing him to land on the ground. Blood flowed from the spot where he had landed. Green Arrow knew he needed to leave the area before more men heard and saw the body on the ground. He turned his body towards the door and pulled the door open.

He peaked down to see if anyone was coming before headed down the stairs. As Green Arrow made his way down the stairs he encountered a group of men coming towards him. The first men that came up to him, he punched him in the face. The first man to come up to Green Arrow tried to punch him in the face, but missed him. Green Arrow dodged his punch, knocking him down the stairs.

Green Arrow noticed more men heading his way and jumped to the steps on the next floor. There were only 3 who had walked up the stairs and watched him. They stopped in their tracks and turned around and started heading back down. He grabbed his bow from behind his back and pointed his bow and arrows at them. He fired his bow at them, taking each of them out. Once on the same floor as Arsenal, he headed in the same direction. More men had been called to his area and began running towards him.

Green Arrow pointed his bow and arrows at the 3 men who were charging towards him. Three arrows were placed on the bow. He looked around for an alternate route past them, but didn't see any. He took a deep breath and fired them at the men hitting them in there chest, killing them instantly.

In a different part of the building, Deathstroke was talking to a group of men. One of the men who had taken upon himself to lead the group looked back at Deathstroke, whose name was Jim. Their weapons had been drawn and Jim needed orders to where his group to be placed.

Deathstroke looked at Jim with a confused expression on his face and said, "What is all the commotion out here?"

Jim pressed his walki-talkie and commented to the person on the other end, then looked back at Deathstroke and said, "I've just received word that the men described as the Green and Red Arrow's are in the building."

Deathstroke's expression changed from being confused to a being angry and not surprised that they would show up. "The two of them must be here to save their friend. This will be interesting for me. Have your men leave the Green Arrow for me. As for the other Arrow, you can kill him."

Jim's facial expression changed to having a smile on his face. He looked at Deathstroke and said, "I'll have my men direct him in your direction."

There was a sound of people being hit and gun fire. Deathstroke heard the sounds and realized where they were coming from and walked off. Jim heard the sounds coming from where Laurel had been tied up. They all followed Deathstroke who was first to walk off in her direction.

Roy was just outside and was ambushed my Deathstroke's men. They had automatic weapons with him and pointed it at Roy .Roy dived and hid behind some boxes as the gun fire happened. He pulled his arrows out and fired some at them. He looked around the room, trying to plan his next move. Roy pointed his arrow to the light switch and fired causing the lights to go off. The room was now dark.

Roy made his move firing his arrows and hitting the men in the legs or shoulder. Some he walked up to and knocked them out. They were all taken down and Roy turned the light switch back on. Now that the lights were on, he could see where Laurel had been tied too.

Roy made his way to a room, where he saw a woman tied to a chair. He looked around as he walked up to her. The coast was clear for now. He bent down as the woman looked at him and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of the Green Arrow. Names Arsenal" Roy replied untying the ropes, then pressed his ear piece.

He said, "Green Arrow if you can hear me I made it too your friend Laurel. Who the heck are you?"

Roy turned and saw a man grab him and toss him through the glass window landing in the next room. Deathstroke had an angry look to himself as he faced Arsenal, then looked back at his men and said, "Watch her."

The men watched her as he headed into the next room. Roy got up slowly and shakes off going through the glass window. A big piece of glass was lodged into Arsenal's right side. It went through his back, and the blood had gone through his clothing. Roy knew he needed a doctor or someone who could pull it out and save him. He pulled it out and tossed it a side. He knew the blood as starting to flow and that he didn't have much time. He grabbed his bow and stood up and faced Deathstroke.

Laurel Lance watched from where she was standing and could see that Arsenal was in trouble and opened her mouth. Noise came out causing the men to fall to the ground clutching their ears as they bled. She hit a few on the head using a stick she picked up from the ground.

Deathstroke walked stood there facing Roy and said, "So you're that Red Arrow guy. Does that mean your partner Green Arrow is here?"

"First off he's not my partner. Do you always give these long speeches or does it come naturally for you." Roy asked, looking at Deathstroke.

Deathstroke came forward and was about to grab Roy, when Roy used his bow and Deathstroke anticipated his move causing him to snap his bow in half then kicked him hard to the ground and said, "Aww is that all you got."

Laurel ran towards Roy who was on the ground and bent down to check on Roy's injury then back at Deathstroke and said, "Leave him alone."

"Make me." Deathstroke replied.

Laurel got up and opened her mouth and pointed it in the direction of Deathstroke. Deathstroke grabbed his ears and bent over.

Laurel saw him hunched over and turned her attention back to Arsenal. She walked up to him and helped him up. While holding him, she looked directly at Deathstroke. He looked straight at Laurel and clapped and said, "I see the powers we gave you work very well."

"Remind me to thank your boss next time I see him." Laurel replied helping Arsenal stand up, so that they could escape.

Roy weakly turned to look at Laurel and in a weak voice said, "There's an arrow on the floor over in my arrow bag that can give us cover."

"I don't think I can reach It." laurel replied franticly.

Suddenly an arrow shoots past her and she turned to see Green Arrow standing there. He looked at Laurel and said, "Get the Arsenal out of here. Find Diggle and get him the help he needs. Find my friend Diggle and take him somewhere and save his life. He's dyeing and needs help, leave Deathstroke to me. He's my problem and I'll deal with him.

Laurel nodded and began walking towards the door then stopped to look at Green Arrow. She just then realized who the Green Arrow was. It hadn't dawned on her until now. She had thought about it, and then looked in his direction. He looked back at them and said, "Go!"

She pulled the knob of the door and headed outside and began shouting for help. She had Roy's left arm around her shoulder and was trying to keep him awake.

Back inside the building, Deathstroke pulled the arrow from his shoulder and threw the arrow to the ground and smirked. He looked at Green Arrow and said, "Let them go. I've waited a long time for this. I know who you are under the hood. Oliver Queen."

"What gave me away?" Oliver asked.

"You're fighting style and who else would be in starling city." Deathstroke replied.

Deathstroke pulled out an explosive charge and placed it on the table. Then looked at Oliver and said, "Let's up the stakes. I'll stop the timer on the explosive charge if you're able to defeat me in less than one minute. I'll stop this from exploding and killing us all."

"And if I don't agree you'll kill us anyways." Oliver replied.

Deathstroke inputted the time on the explosive charge and turned holding the trigger and said, "You have no choice."

"Slade what kind of twisted game are you playing." Green Arrow asked.

"Oliver Queen this isn't a game. This is a test to see if you are better than me or are you still that loser who couldn't keep up with your training. I see you got off the island at what cost?" Deathstroke replied trying to antagonize Oliver.

Oliver pulled his hood back and gave Deathstroke a mean looking look. In an angry tone Oliver said, "You have quiet the guts to bring up that day. You have no idea what I went through."

In an attempt to antagonize him, Deathstroke knew how to push his button. It was working too, because Oliver pulled the ear piece out of his ear. He knew that Arsenal was listening even though, he had gotten hurt. He looked at the ear piece that was in his hand and stared at it with his eyes. He had made his choice and placed it into his left pocket then turned his attention to Deathstroke.

"You mean the fact that Yao Fei sacrificed himself in order to save you and his daughter." Deathstroke replied.

Oliver's tone was of remorse for what had happened. He stood there looking at Deathstroke and said, "I never meant to place him or his daughter in the predicament she was in."

Tears fell from Oliver's eyes as he wiped them from his cheek. "I made my promise to take care of his daughter and I have. No thanks to you. How is it you survived?"

"I survived in parts to Lex Luthor. I owe my life to him and I'm indebted to him for his help."Deathstroke replied getting ready to start the timer.

Oliver put his hands up and moved in closer to him and said, "Wait before you start the timer. Before you start the timer, I ask you to please hold off on setting the timer. I have a few things on my mind that need answers to and I believe you can answer at least one of my questions?"

Deathstroke wondered what the questions Oliver had on his mind and said, "What's your question Oliver?"

Oliver had many questions on his mind and decided which he should ask first. He looked at Deathstroke and the thought of Lex Luthor helping him bothered him. He made the choice to ask the question about Lex and said, "What does Lex Luthor have to do with you?"

"Everything, you see standing in front of you isn't what it appears. The real Slade Wilson died three weeks ago. I took his place and as far as the world is concerned I died on the island. He made it possible and gave me a new face and his life. Lex made sure to eliminate the real Slade Wilson and replaced him with me." Deathstroke replied.

He tossed Oliver a Bamboo stick and held one in his hand and looked back at Oliver and said, "What will it be Oliver?"

Oliver caught the bamboo stick and twirled it around getting in position. "All I'm going to say to you I'd that they were both good men and when I kill you. They'll finally be able to rest in peace."

In a stern voice, Deathstroke said, "That's the spirit Oliver. Let's begin."

He started the count down on the explosive charge. You could see the numbers going down.

What will happen between Green Arrow and Deathstroke?

Who will come to Laurel's aid and get the help needed for Arsenal?

How will Laurel react to finding out that Arsenal is really Roy Harper?

Now that the Joker has shown himself what kind of trouble will be in store for the city of Starling?


	3. Chapter 3

Arsenal New Beginnings: Chapter 3: Enter Nightwing.

It's after 10 pm at night, the sky is clear. Not a cloud in the sky and the stars were out. It was the first night in Star City that the humid was nice. People could be seen walking the city. Back at the building, where Deathstroke had kidnapped Laurel, a standoff between the Green Vigilante and Deathstroke was playing out. In another part of the building, Laurel was making her way to the front entrance of the building.

She had wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and helped carry Arsenal. He was in and out of consciousness. Once at the door, she leaned him against the wall of the building. She walked up to the door and pulled the handle of the door, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked and there wasn't a key in sight and she looked back at Arsenal and could tell he needed help soon. Her ability was the key to having them escape the building. She opened her mouth and managed to make the door fall to the ground.

Laurel smiled as the door fell to the ground then ran back and grabbed Arsenal wrapping his left arms around her shoulder and carried him outside the building and signed. Roy had now passed out from the loss of blood. She noticed that he had passed out and stopped. His head was down, meaning that he must have either passed out or died. She checked his pulse it was weak. Out of breath and tired from carrying him and took a break from walking. She lightly tapped his face with her left hand and said, "Stay with me."

They were now standing outside the building. She wondered what their next move should be and started looking around the area for a car. Arsenal opened his eyes a little and turned his head to look at Laurel. "I'm awake. Don't Worry Laurel I'm awake. I'm just resting my eyes." Arsenal says as he passed out again. She signs and her facial expression changed to having a worried look on her face. "Dam it. Now what am I supposed to do?" Laurel says out loud, scared for her life.

She looked back in the direction of the building and thought about Green Arrow. She knew her priority was to Arsenal and needed to find him medical attention. Laurel began screaming for some help. The sounds of her voice was carried and heard by a group of 6 men who were patrolling outside. They looked at each other and began heading in the direction of where the voice had been coming from.

Once of the men in the group would be the one in charge of the group. Billy looked at them and said, "Converge on the voice and kill you ever is there. No witness understood."

Billy had ordered his men in a strict voice and they all nodded and followed Billy in the direction of the voice. Laurel could hear the sounds of cars in the distance and hear airplanes going over their head. She knew that if they didn't find help Arsenal would die or they would be back into enemy hands.

They immediately started closing in on her location. Diggle who was resting against the hood of his car turned his head in the direction of the screams for help. He would be the first to arrive. He looked at Laurel then at Arsenal. The blood dripped to the ground where she was standing. Arsenal fell to the ground as Laurel couldn't hold him up. He had passed out due to the loss of blood. She felt Arsenal crouching sideways as he fell to the ground. She had been looking in the direction and saw Diggle running toward towards her.

She wondered why Diggle was hanging around the building. Especially since the building was heavily guarded by hired men. Who had been hired by someone who remained in the shadows?

The unknown person must have had a valid reason behind her kidnapping and luring the Green Vigilante to the building. Who wanted her out of the way and why?

Deathstroke and the Green Vigilante were inside and were talking. They were getting ready to battle each other to the death. Diggle made it to where she had been standing and looked at Laurel and said, "Are you alright?"

Laurel looked at Diggle then back at Arsenal. She had a worried look on her face. They needed to get to the hospital soon or else Arsenal would die. Laurel bent down and then looked back at Diggle and said, "The Red vigilante needs some help. He saved my life."

"My car is around the corner." Diggle replied as he pointed with his left arm which direction the car was parked.

Diggle looked around and knew that it would be only a matter of time that security would be on them. He looked at the door that was on the ground and wondered how the door was taken off it's hinges.

He looked at Laurel then back at the door and thought it was impossible that Laurel who had been carrying Arsenal was able to make the door fall. She shrugged her shoulders at Diggle but knew exactly who was responsible for the door hitting the ground.

Diggle mumbled to himself and knew that now wasn't the best time or place to discuss the door with the sounds of men heading there way. He turned his attention back to Arsenal and bent down to grab Arsenal's feet and lifted that end, while Laurel picked up his head and they carried him off to Diggle's car. Once at his car, they place Arsenal's body gently on the ground. Laurel who had been the closest to Arsenal bent down and used her left hand to feel a pulse. He then placed his hands into his pocket and was searching for his car keys.

He found them and unlocked the doors of the car. He opened the back door of his car and looked back at Laurel and said, "How is he?"

She removed her hand from his neck and stood up and faced Diggle and said, "His pulse is weak but I feel it."

"We don't have much time then and sounds like we will have company soon." Diggle replied and walked towards Arsenal and picked him up by his arms and carried him to the car.

Laurel went on the opposite side of the car and went inside to help Diggle. He placed him head first and Laurel grabbed his head and helped pull him inside. He then closes the door and Laurel gets inside and lifted his head and rested it on her legs. She pulled his mask off and was surprise to see Roy Harper's face underneath the mask.

She realized who Arsenal was and turned her head to look at Diggle, who had entered the driver's side and turned to look at Laurel. He said, in a surprised tone, "I've seen this guy before. He came to the mansion looking for Oliver."

She looked at him and gave him a concerned look and said, "Arsenal is my neighbor Roy Harper. He needs our help."

"Don't think we can go to a hospital. They'll ask too many questions." Diggle replied.

She looked at him with a confused looked on her face and said, "Then where?"

Diggle thought for a few minutes and then turned to look at Laurel who was seating in the back seat with Roy and said, "I have a friend who works at a clinic. We can go there."

"How far is it from here?" Laurel asked looking out the window.

She was seating there and her thoughts were of the Green Vigilante and the fact that he could be Oliver. She needed to talk to him about this, but wondered would she get the chance to tell him how she feels about him and about her secret. The secret about what they had done to her. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when Deathstroke's men surrounded the car. The two of them watched as the men were surrounding the car. They looked mean and were very dangerous. Diggle with his experience with the military could easily stop the group.

He opened the door on the driver's side and put his left foot out first. He stopped and looked into the rearview mirror and said, "Stay..."

Nightwing followed the Green Vigilante to the building that was heard about on the tape. He processed to the building across the strike quietly and wasn't seen by anyone. He remained in the shadows and watched from the building across the street.

He didn't want to get noticed. While sitting on top of the roof the building he saw the Green Vigilante talking with a guy that he recognized. He used his mini-computer utility that was attacked to his arm and took a facial scan of the guy talking with the Green Vigilante.

It took a few minutes for the computer to come up with the name Diggle. He spoke to himself and said, "Hmm, according to the records found his name Diggle. He was a soldier, but is now employed by the Queens on security detail."

He pushed a few more buttons on the device to continue reading what was there. He was really impressed with Diggle's resume.

"That would mean the Green Vigilante is really Oliver Queen. Well isn't this a surprise. I used the skills Batman taught me and I Just figured out who the Green Vigilante really is." Nightwing replied to himself moving closer to the edge without being seen.

He bend down and watched making not to be Seen as the Green Vigilante headed to the roof of the building meeting up with a guy who was also in a hood, but this hood was red. The only issue Nightwing had was to get a clear picture on his face.

He watched as they went their separate ways and entered the building. He saw the red hooded guy going through the skylight and was impressed with him. "The kid has a lot of guts but needs more training."

Half an hour into their rescue he watched as Diggle made his way back to the front of the building to where Laurel that had been kidnapped had been staying they were inside the car when some men were surrounding the car. But before he could finish his sentence a guy in a suit appeared.

"Well that's not far the party has started without me. Better make an appearance."Nightwing jumped off the building landing across the street not far from the car as he land his feet were first to land. He was bent down and looked up at the people surrounding the car and he said, "What do we have here? Don't you boys have something better to do?"

Billy looked at his men and said, "Don't just stand there get him."

"Aww I'm so honored by this attention." Nightwing replied pulling out his grappling hook and pulled Billy towards him and punching him in the face as he was flung towards him. He strikes Billy hard with his hands. The punch was really hard and it knocked Billy unconscious.

The rest of the men that had been standing there look at each other and are shocked at what happened and begin rushing him. Laurel and Diggle watched as the guy fought the group. He had in his hands two Eskrima Sticks.

Using the Eskrima Sticks he was able to take them down with ease. You could see them hit the ground after each blow from the Eskrima Sticks. Diggle and Laurel could tell this guy had experience dealing with this type of situation. He didn't need any help. Diggle noticed that the two remaining guys were sneaking behind the guy in the suit. Diggle was about to warn the guy when the guy in the suit saw the two guys sneaking behind him and power kicked tone guy knocking him flying to the ground. He then turned his attention to the last guy and flipped him to the ground punching him in the face, knocking him out.

The bodies of the 6 men laid there motionless. Diggle got out and tapped the guy on the shoulder. The guy in the suit turned and almost hit Diggle in the face with the Eskrima Sticks. Diggle pulled back and said, "Whoa easy there fella."

The guy in the suit placed the Eskrima Sticks in the pockets made for then on his legs and looked at Diggle and said, "You must be Diggle."

Diggle was in shock by what the guy in the suit had just said. He looked back with a confused look on his face and said, "You seem to know my name, yet we've never met. Who are you?"

"The name's Nightwing and I'm from Gotham City. Night Wing replied.

"It still doesn't explain how you know who I am. What reason do you have to be in Star City?" Diggle asked.

Diggle wondered why Nightwing was here and decided he would ask the question that was on both his and Laurel's mind. She got out of the car and places Roy's head gently on the car seat. She then closed the door of the car and ran towards where Diggle and Nightwing stood to join the conversation.

"The reason I'm in Star city is to find a criminal known as the Joker. He's a wanted criminal in Gotham city. The evidence that was left in Gotham had leaded me and Batman to Star City. While on my patrol in the city I noticed the Green Vigilante and followed him here. I then noticed you were here and stayed in the shadows. I ran your face through the system and found out about you. I figure something out about your friend the Green Vigilante really is?" Night wing replied looking at both Diggle and Laurel who had just joined them.

Diggle scratched his head and plays coy with Nightwing and said, "You know something about him. I have no idea what you're referring too."

"Don't play coy with me Diggle I can keep a secret." Nightwing replied.

She looked at both Diggle and nightwing and said, "Would you like to tell me what secret Diggle is keeping?"

"I'm sorry shouldn't have mentioned it here." Nightwing apologized to Diggle.

"Don't worry about it it's totally fine." Diggle replied looking back at Nightwing.

"I'm sure whatever this secret is I'll learn if it when he's ready. Now where were we... You mentioned the Joker and that he is here in Star City? I've heard that name on the news. You think he's here in Star city?"

"I don't think, Laurel I know. I tracked him down from Gotham city." Nightwing replied.

"According to the news you used to be with Batman until you decided to go solo. Is that true? Laurel asked.

Both Diggle and Nightwing were surprised about how much was known about Nightwing. He heard her question and turned his attention to Laurel and said, "I'm amazed on how you would remember that I work solo considering this is the first time we've met."

"It wasn't hard to figure out that you work solo considering that you only went solo a month ago. The news also recently did a story on you and they mentioned that you were once Batman's partner." Laurel replied looking at Nightwing.

"How do you plan on finding the Joker?" Diggle asked.

"By any means and bring him to justice." Nightwing replied.

She looked at her watch then back at the car and said, "Diggle we better get going if we're going to save Roy."

Diggle nodded and shakes Night Wing's hand and then headed to the driver's seat and gets in. Laurel gets back to the back seat and held Roy's head on her legs. Nightwing came over and knocked on the window. Diggle rolled the window down and said, "Yes!"

"Don't worry about your friend the Green vigilante. I'm going to give him a hand. Go help your friend, and tell your friend we'll see each other soon."

Nightwing disappeared as he appeared. No one saw what direction he took. Diggle started the car and headed to the clinic. It took them a few minutes to get there once there they managed to get Roy out of the car and headed inside the clinic.

They were met by a female doctor and she said, "Diggle what's going on?"

Diggle placed Roy on a gurney and looked at the doctor and said, "Christina he's a friend who was stabbed and is dying."

In a loud voice she shouted to the nurses and said, "Get this man in exam room 2 for surgery stat."

The nurse who was on duty wheeled Roy into the operating room and Christina would be the last person to follow them into the operating room. She would be the one that would be preforming his surgery and will try and save Roy's life.

Laurel and Diggle waited in the waiting room for news. Three hours later, Christina came out of the room and spotted Diggle and walked up to him. She see's that Laurel is still with him.

Laurel would be the first ask about Roy. She looked at Christina and said, "How did the surgery go?"

"It was touch and go but he made it through. You have a strong willed friend." Christina replied looking at Both Laurel and Diggle.

Laurel decided to call her father. She left the room and headed outside to talk to her dad. She dialed her father's cell number on her cell phone. The phone rings three times, her father picked up the line. She could hear his voice on the other end. Laurel could tell from the sound of his voice that he was relieved to hear the sounds of her voice. They talked for a few minutes then she hangs up her cell phone and headed back inside. Meanwhile back at the warehouse Oliver faced each other. Nightwing stood across and watched as the two of them faced each other.

"It's funny Oliver that things had to end like this." Deathstoke replied while holding the trigger in his left hand and blow them to kingdom come.

Oliver was really annoyed at Deathstoke and was getting ready to charge him. He looked back at him and knew that the only course of action was to get that trigger away from him. Oliver was thinking of a way to get the trigger out of his hand. He listened to what Deathstroke had been saying when suddenly a batarang came flying through the window and hit death stoke in the left hand knocking the trigger to the ground. Deathstroke screamed in pain as the batarang had hurt his hand and trigger to fall to the ground. It landed flat so it didn't start the timer.

Oliver saw his opening and took it. He rushed him and used the bamboo stick and hit him in the legs making him lose his balance. He then hit him with the bamboo stick in his face flipping him to the table that was there and breaking it. Oliver walked up to him and punched him in the face a few times. The only response out of Deathstroke was laughter. He faced Oliver and said, "Is that all you got Oliver. Pity... But I guess you won't want to hear what I have to say before we die."

"I'm not like you Slade and I never will. What secret are you talking about?" Oliver replied moving away from Deathstroke and bent down to pick his bow up from the ground and noticed Deathstroke crawling to the trigger and pressing the button. He turned his body to face Oliver and said, "The secret is that your Girlfriend Sarah is alive."

"You're lying." Oliver shouted in anger.

Deathstroke smiled and chuckled then said, "In time you'll learn the truth and in doing so you're be given a choice. I Hope you make the right choice Oliver."

He pressed the trigger on the bomb and the timer began to count down to zero. DeathStroke closed his eyes and waited for death to take him. Oliver saw that the timer had been started and turned around to face the big window facing him. Oliver ran towards the window and jumped through the glass shattered as he hit the ground landing on his feet. He then made a run for it as the building he had been in exploded in front of his eyes.

There was no way that Deathstroke survived the explosion. Nightwing used his Grappling hook and disappeared in the shadows and continued his search for the Joker. Oliver heard police sirens heading there way. He spotted a bike and noticed the keys were still in the ignition and started the engine and took off.

The next morning, Roy awake but was in lot of pain from the surgery and noticed Laurel had spent the night. The nurse had just finished giving Roy a needle. Roy closed his eyes to was too help him get some rest. The door to his room opened and Laurel stood there and the nurse turned to look. The nurse gave Laurel a smile and said, "I'm all done here, don't be long. He needs his rest."

Laurel nodded and went to sit in a chair next to his bed. She pulled the chair next to him and looked at him. He heard the noise of the chair being moved and opened his eyes to see Laurel sitting on the chair next to him. She looked back, giving him a smile and said, "Roy you're awake. Am I glad you're feeling better?"

"So am I Laurel. But I can't afford this." Roy replied with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry about it. Oliver paid for the operation. It was his way of paying you back for saving my life." Laurel replied.

Roy pressed the button on his bed to have his head and pillow go up, so he could see Laurel better and said, "I promise to pay him every cent back."

The door opened and Oliver walked in and said, "There's no rush, just get healed first then we will talk.

Laurel looked at Oliver and said, "Oliver care to join me to get some coffee. I think we need to talk."

Oliver nodded and held the door as Laurel walked through and he followed her to the coffee shop. Roy pushed a button on the bed, making his bed move. Making his bed go back down, making Roy's body straight. The medication was starting to kick in. Earlier the nurse had put something to help him sleep for a few hours.

She had given him a needle right before Laurel had come into his room. He closed his eyes and was slowly falling as sleep. There went many patients in this clinic. There were only 10 patients in this clinic in total. It was more of a private hospital. Roy stood there lying in his bed deep in thought. His arms were under his head. He decided he would push the button to raise the head part of the bed up so he could watch tv. He wanted to hear the news.

The head part of the bed was up and set into position so he could watch tv. The tv was turned on and he looked directly at it. He watched and listened to what the reporter had been saying.

An unknown woman sneaks into his room. She was a skill assassin and walked quietly to the bed and leaned in and kissed Roy passionately. She then slapped him in the face. Roy hadn't noticed her coming in, but felt the slap. He was looking in the direction of the person who had slapped and saw Jade Nguyen better known as Cheshire is standing in front of him. In her right hand she held a knife.

Roy looked at Jade and in a shocked tone said, "Jade. What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy, but I did. Why did you run?" Jade asked.

Roy looked at Jade and in a frustrated tone said, "I needed to stay away."

Jade got on top of Roy's bed and pointed the knife at his face and in an angry tone said, "You needed to stay away why? Don't give me that bullshit that you were doing it for us. When are you going to take responsibility for your actions?"

He signed and tears fell from his cheek ask he looked at her and said, "You're right. I'm sorry I shouldn't have left. I'd like to make it up to you both if it's not too late."

She could see by his apology that he was sincere and pulled the knife away from his face. She kissed him and said, "I love you Roy.

"I love you too" Roy replied as he kissed her back. Their lips locked for more than 2 seconds.

She then got off the bed and turned was about to leave then looked at him and said, "I won't kill you. I was hired to but I won't. I love you too much and I'd like you to meet our daughter Lian. I'll be in touch with the when and where."

She walked out making sure no nurse was around and disappeared as she came. Not before placing a photo of her and Lian. She left the photo by his right arm.

The nurse came into his room 20 minutes later to see how he was doing. The nurse handed him some water and he drank some. He then thanked the nurse and just sat there thinking about Jade and Lian. Roy picked up the photo that was placed there and picked it up to look at it.

There was a knock at his door, a man Roy didn't recognize was standing at the doorway. Roy placed the photo to the table beside him and turned to look at him and wondered who he was. "Yes. May I help you?" Roy asked.

"Hello Mr. Harper. My name's Dick Grayson and I was sent here by Bruce Wayne." Dick replied closing the door.

Roy scratched his head, looking back at Dick and said, "Bruce Wayne sent you. I find that hard to believe?"

"Well then let's just say, I recognize skill when I see it. Should I call you Arsenal or Roy?" Dick whispered in a low tone so that no one could here.

Roy sat in his bed and was surprised by Dick's response in revealing who he was. He grabbed him by the arm and in an agitated tone said, "How do you know who I am. Answer me."

"I'm sorry I can't answer your question. There are too many people around." Dick replied.

"Then I'm assuming you have a secret identity." Roy asked.

"That's correct Mr. Harper." Dick says as he heard the door open.

He turned to see Diggle standing there. Diggle looked at the guy standing near his bed side and said, "You're Dick Grayson. I've seen you with Bruce Wayne on TV."

"Yes that's correct and you are?" Dick asked putting his hand out to Diggle.

Diggle and Dick shake hands and Diggle says "The name's Diggle. What brings you to Star City?"

"I'm here on Business." Dick replied looking at his watch. "But I'm late for a business meeting. I'll talk to you later Roy."

Dick walked towards the door and headed out. He walked towards the front entrance and headed out. He got into his car and drove off. Diggle looked at Roy and wondered what Dick Grayson was doing here. "What was Dick Grayson doing here and what did he want?" Diggle asked.

"I'm not entirely sure what he wanted Diggle? But I'm sure in time we'll know. Roy replied looking back at Diggle.

Diggle was deep in thought were moving as he was thinking about Dick Grayson being in Roy's room. He wanted to ask Roy about their conversation but knew if it was important he'd tell them.

He saw a photo on the table next to Roy's bed and says "Is that your daughter?"

Roy turned his head looking in the direction of the photo and said, "Yes that's my daughter Lian."

"When was the last time you saw Lian?" Diggle asked.

"The last time I saw Lian was the day she was born and I told Jade I had to leave." Roy replied.

Roy wasn't proud at what happened between him and Jade but knew that now was a good time as any to fix their relationship. He loved them both very much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arsenal new beginnings chapter 4: Lian meets her dad for the first time.**

"Why did you leave Roy? Doesn't sound like you?" Diggle asked.

Roy grabbed the photo and stared at it and a tear rolled down his eye. He used his left arms and wiped the tear from his face on his sleeve and says "At the time I didn't want to risk their lives or put them at risk with my enemies. But after everything that happen I want to be in my daughter's life."

Diggle listened to what was being said and says "That's great news Roy. Did you both decide a time and place." Roy knew that there was more to Diggle's visit than he was letting and says "She said she'd be in touch. I know your visit is more than a social call Diggle, so would you just get it over with and tell me why you are here. Don't tell me you came all this way just to ask about my family."

"Alright you caught me. The Green Viginate would like to take you under his wing and train you better." Diggle replied in a Low voice.

"Take me under his wing." Roy whispered in a confused tone to Diggle.

"I know this might seem surprising but he saw something in you last night. Plus he'd like you to come with me when you're feeling better to meet him." Diggle in the same low tone replied.

Roy closed the TV and looked back at Diggle. You could see Roy face was deep in thought as muscles of his face moved and says "Does this mean I finally get to meet the man behind the hood?"

"Yes. All I will say is that when you're better in a week I'll take you to him." Diggle made his way to the door and turned the handle looking back at Roy and says "Then once there you can decide what you'd like to do."

He then opened the door more and walked out and headed to his car. Not before closing the door to Roy's room. Meanwhile not far from his room Oliver and Laurel were talking. Oliver looked at Laurel and hugged her and said, "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm fine Oliver thanks to Roy and thanks for helping him with his operation that saved his life." Laurel replied.

Oliver looked back, giving Laurel and smile and says "He's a good kid and has a great future."

"I'm glad you think so Ollie. The real reason I needed to talk to you wasn't to talk about Roy. It was to talk about some things on my mind. Things that need some answers, closure." Laurel replied.

"What things would you like to know? Oliver asked looking back at Laurel.

Laurel looked at Oliver and grabbed his left hand says "Ollie I know a lot has happened to you since you've returned from the island and I've noticed that you aren't the same person you once were. I'd like to know if you still have feelings for me."

Oliver turned his body away from laurel and wanted to tell her the truth about his feelings and being the Green Vigilante. He turned back to look at her and says "I'm sorry Laurel I don't have any feelings."

A tear rolled down her face as Oliver walked off and headed to the front entrance of the clinic. She watched as he left and thought now wasn't the time to tell him about becoming the Black Canary. Or about him possibly being the Green Vigilinate. She cleaned her face and added some makeup then left the clinic to meet up with her father for lunch.

A week goes by and Roy was feeling a lot better. The doctors told him that he was well enough to be release him from the Clinic. Diggle had decided to go and pick up Roy and being him home. Roy sat in the passenger seat and listened to what the radio had been saying.

Diggle turned the radio off and turned his head, while still keeping an eye on the road and says, "Did you come to a decision on the Green Vigilante's offer?"

"I did Diggle and I also figured out who he is. You can't deny it. It's Oliver Queen." Roy replied looking in the direction of Diggle.

"How were you able to deduce it was him?" Diggle asked.

"It was easy. For one thing your his security and plus after talking to you, I put two and two together." Roy replied with a smiled on his face.

They arrived at his apartment and both walk into the hallway and Roy pulled out his key and noticed that the door was opened. Diggle looked at Roy, and then pulled his .38 out and heads inside first.

Sitting on his couch was Jade and next to her Lian was seating there asleep. Diggle with the gun pointed at them said, "Who are you?"

Roy placed his hand on Diggle's arms and made his arm go down and says "It's alright it's only Jade and my daughter Lian."

Diggle put the gun back into his pocket and Lian woke up and rubbed her eyes then looked at Roy and Diggle and says "Who are they mommy."

She got scared and hugged her mom. Jade looked back at Lian and said, "That's your father and his friend."

"Hello Lian, I'm your dad." Roy replied in a nice soothing voice.

Lian looked at her dad and said, "You're my daddy?"

He nodded to her and she smiled and ran to him. He bent down to her level and hugged her. Tears rolled down Roy's face. He looked back at Jade and whispered "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you Roy. I did this for our daughter." Jade replied pointed at their daughter from the couch.

She was playing with her dolls on the couch. Diggle knew that Roy needed some alone time and headed to the door. He waved goodbye to everyone then went out the door. Roy turned to Jade and said, "I want you to know your both welcome to stay as long as you need."

Jade stood up and walked towards Roy and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. As Roy was pulled into the kitchen he looked at Jade and says "Whoa"

She released his arm and leaned against the counter in the kitchen and looked at Roy. She kept one eye on Lian while they talked.

Jade thought of a way to break the silence and says "I need you to watch Lian for a few days, while I'm working."

"What's the job?" Roy asked with concern in his voice.

"Look Roy I know what you're thinking and at the time, I was doing what was best for Lian. The pay was great what was offered." Jade replied.

Roy looked back at Jade and hopped that the man or woman who hired Jade wasn't the same people, who hired her to kill him.

"How much are they paying you for this job and who gave you this job?" Roy asked.

Jade grabbed a glass from the cupboards and pulled out a glass and walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of orange juice out and pored the juice into the glass and says "Lian come and get some orange juice sweetheart."

Lian from the other room shouts "Coming mom."

She ran into the kitchen and Jade handed the glass of juice and Lian drank the juice then finished her juice then left it on the table. Jade looked at Lian and said, "Would you like anything to eat?"

She looked back and thought for a moment placing her left index finger on her lip and says "I'd like.. Some Pizza for supper mommy."

"Your dad will order your favorite pizza in a minute ok sweetie." Jade replied placing her glass in the sink.

"You never answered my question. Who hired you for a job and who was the target?" Roy asked.

"Malcolm Merlyn hired me to do a job for 2 million dollars. His intendant target is Nightwing." Jade replied.

Roy couldn't believe what he had been hearing. He was almost in shock and says "Nightwing. Malcolm Merlyn wants Nightwing dead why?"

"Why? I do not know. I never asked. But he wanted the job done tonight." Jade replied.

Roy knew that time was running out. He knew that Malcolm was a dangerous man and needed to be stop. He sat on one of his chairs in the kitchen and says "Tonight. You have to turn this job down."

"I don't have a choice, he said if I didn't go through with it, he'd hurt my family." Jade replied with fear in her voice.

He used his hands as he talked to Jade and listened to her answers. He couldn't believe the answer he got back from Jade and says "You know both you and Jade are safe. Plus I'll ask Ollie for help on this one."

"Look Roy I know you care, but I have to take care of this on my own." Jade replied in a stern voice.

"Even if it means putting your life at risk. What about Lian?" Roy asked and had a worried look on his face.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it and said, "I'm doing this for her and for you. Yes even if it does. I need to see this through. Now drop it and order Lian's all dressed medium pizza."

"Alright I'll drop it." Roy replied heading to the telephone and picked up the receiver.

He dialed the pizza place and says "I'd like a medium all dressed pizza delivered please."

"One all dressed pizza. Did you want anything else to go with your order Roy? The pizza should be ready in 20 minutes Roy and I'll send our delivery guy over with your pizza. That will be $7.50. You can pay the amount when the guy arrives." The pizza guy replied and placed Roy's order. Roy always ordered pizza from Pizza Georges.

Roy listened to the amount and wrote the amount on paper and says "Thanks George."

Roy hung up the telephone and said, "The pizza will be here in 20 minutes."

Lian was the first to hear the news and ran to Jade who was in Roy's room. Jade was sitting at the edge of the bed and saw Lian running into the room and says "Slow down Lian before you get hurt."

"Sorry mommy. Is everything alright?" Lian asked looking at her mom.

She picked her daughter up and hugged her tight and says "Yes my dear everything is fine. I want you to wash your hands, once the pizza arrives ok."

She nodded to her mother then kissed her check and says "I love you mommy."

Lian then left the room and went back into the living room and went to seat on the couch and watch TV. Roy had put a station that had kid's shows that she enjoyed watching while they waited. Roy decided he would seat on the couch, not before leaving the exact amount for the pizza on the dresser that was against the wall. He then walked off and headed for the couch and watches TV with Lian and spends some father-daughter time.

20 minutes go by and there's a knock on the door. George's pizza place was only 3 blocks away. Roy always ordered from George's pizza. Normally he brings home the pizza, but tonight he decided to have it delivered. Jade heard the knock at the door and left the bedroom. She walked directly to the door and opened it. The pizza guy is standing outside the door holding the pizza in his hand and said, "One all dressed pizza. That will be $7.50."

Jade grabbed the money from the dresser and says "Here you go."

She handed the guy the amount for the pizza and he placed the amount for the pizza in his pocket then walked off. Jade then closed the door and turned. She turned towards the kitchen and grabbed some plates and napkins and called out "Pizza's here. Lian, Roy it's time to wash up and get ready for dinner."

Roy looked at Lian and said, "You heard your mother, head to the bathroom and wash your hands."

"Ok daddy" she says as she got off the couch and headed to the bathroom and washed her hands Roy got up and helped Jade set the table with dish wear and glasses.

Lian came out of the bathroom and looked at her parents and says "All clean."

"That's my girl." Jade replied and opened the pizza box then looked at Lian and says "How many pieces would you like sweetie?"

Lian thought for a minute then using her fingers and speaking at the same time said, "I'd like 3 pieces mommy and a glass of juice."

"3 pieces it is sweetie and some more orange juice." Jade placed the three pieces of pizza on her plate then went into the fridge and placed poured the orange juice in her glass then handed it to her. She sat at the table and faced both her parents. Roy grabbed two slices and then Jade grabbed 2 pieces as well. Jade had bought a bottle of wine for them to share. She poured then a glass and left the bottle on the table. It was a bottle of Jacob's creek. Lian yawned as she was eating and rubbed her eyes. Jade noticed that her daughter was getting tired and turned to her and says "Guess it time for bed my dear."

"Aww, but mommy do I have too." Lian asked looking at Jade.

Jade gave her a half smile and said, "There will be plenty of time to spend with your dad tomorrow sweetie."

"You promise mommy." Lian asked.

Roy listened and decided for once to be the dad and looked directly at Lian and said, "I promise sweetheart."

Lian smiled and got up from the chair and walked towards her dad and Roy picked her up and hugged her. She hugged him back, only to fall asleep in his arms. He carried her to his bed room and tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead then closed the bedroom door then headed back into the kitchen to finish his dinner.

He finished his pizza then did the dishes while Jade had gone to sleep in the spare bedroom. Roy then went on the couch and fell asleep there, not before walking to his cupboard and grabbed the spare Blanket. He covered himself with it then fell asleep, after turning the TV off.

Roy looked at the clock on his VCR and it read 11:20pm. Night had fallen and the temperature of the city had dropped 5 degrees. Roy turned to look at Lian who had fallen asleep. He got up from the couch and pulled off the blanket that was on him.

Roy covered Lian with his blanket then went to sit back down, next to her and watched the news. A couple hours later, Roy was out like a light on the couch. He snored very lightly, but he'd never admit he snored.

2am in the morning, Jade walked into the living room where Roy had drifted off on the couch. He laid there in a seated position, when he had fallen asleep. Lian lay there next to her father and was fast asleep. Roy had covered her with his blanket and stayed next to her and watched TV.

She grabbed the other blanket off the chair that was against the wall. Jade opened in and wrapped it around Roy. She kissed his forehead and stood there and whispered "I'm sorry..."

She closed the TV and opened the window and climbed out. She did it quietly not before stopping to look back at Lian and in a low voice says "I love you my darling. I'll fix this so that we can be a family again."

She climbed down the fire escape and disappeared. Roy heard the sounds of the window and woke up and noticed the drapes had been blowing. He rubbed his eyes to wake up and walked to the window and closed the window and says "I could have sworn I closed this window. Hmm. She wouldn't… Could she have?"

Roy ran to his bed room and opened the door and noticed that a suit case was on the bed and thought about what she did to help them survive and remembered she had to kill Nightwing. He closed the bed room door and in his head said, "Dam it... I have to stop her before it's too late."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone for over 100 views and please leave your comments and reviews…Thank you!**

**Arsenal New Beginnings Chapter 5: The Hard Choice.**

Roy stood there and thought for a minute on what he should do. He couldn't leave Lian by herself. An idea came to him and he walked out of his room and went to knock on Laurel's apartment door. He knocked a few times and says "Laurel, it's Roy open up I need your help."

Laurel answered the door, she was in her pajamas. The consisted of a shirt and jogging shorts. Half asleep, she came to the door and opened her door and said, "Roy, you do realize it's 2am in the morning and everyone's asleep."

"Yea, I do. But I have a good reason why I'm here." Roy replied.

"What reason could you have at 2am?" Laurel asked.

He looked back at her and says "I need you to watch Lian for me while I go out for a while and stop a mistake."

Laurel with a surprised look on her face looked back at Roy and said, "Daughter. I didn't know you had a daughter and what mistake?"

"Sorry for not mentioning, I don't like talking about my past. I like keeping my business to myself. The mistake is that Lian's mother will kill Nightwing on Malcolm Merlyn's orders."

"I'm guessing she took this job to help support Lian since you hadn't been around. Laurel asked.

Roy nodded and says "This is my fault. If I hadn't told her I had to leave to protect them she wouldn't have taken the job to help support her and Lian."

"Roy this isn't your fault. You made your choice. A choice you'll live with. But I know you have a good heart and you only did what was best for them." Laurel replied.

Roy started to break down and cry in front of Laurel as tears flowed down his eye. He wiped the tears with right sleeve and says. "I'm going to make this right and prevent a murder. I'll go get Lian and bring her here."

Roy walked off and headed back into his apartment and slowly lifted Lian in his arms and carried her to Laurel's apartment. Once there he looked at Laurel and whispered "Where can i put her?"

Laurel walked towards her spare room, where she had a bed. Roy followed carrying Lian placing her on the bed. Laurel covered her with the blanket. Roy walked out of the room to think, he had a lot on his mind. Laurel had noticed him leave the room. She then closed the door behind her and grabbed Roy by the left arm and whispered "How will you find her?"

In the same tone of voice Roy says "The one place I would look is Malcolm Merlyn 's building." Roy replied.

"Why there?" Laurel asked.

"If I was Nightwing looking for the Joker I'd look there since they have a history together." Roy replied.

Roy turned and was heading for the front door and stopped to look back at Laurel and says "Thanks for watching Lian for me. I know I'll be careful. Trust me."

Roy walked out and closed the door behind him. He went back to his room and grabbed his mask to cover his eyes and his red coat with his hood. The only thing missing was his bow and arrows. He had lost them during the fight with Deathstroke. He made his way to a building across the street and noticed from the roof, a girl watching Malcolm Merlyn 's building. The woman wasn't Jade, it was someone he did recognize and decided he'd pay this person a visit.

He stood there and pulled out his small binoculars and pointed them at the woman. Roy needed a way to get there but how?

He then looked through the binoculars and didn't see her anymore then heard a female voice says "It's not nice to peep on someone. Who are you?"

Roy looked back at the beautiful standing in front of him and says "That's funny I was just going to ask you the same question?"

She grabbed him by the throat and hung him over the building and said, "It's not nice to be rude when lady asks you a question."

Nightwing appeared behind her and says "Kori can you put Roy down gently."

Kori pulled Roy in and dropped him down on the ground. Roy hit the floor and said, "The man said gently. Ouch."

Kori looked back down at Roy, giving him a smirk and says "Sorry about that. The name's Kori aka Starfire. But you can call me Kori."

Roy put his hand out to Kori and says "Nice to meet you. The name's Roy... Roy Harper."

They both shake hands and Kori gave Roy a smile and then let go of his hand. Nightwing stepped forward and looked at Roy and wondered why he was there and said, "Roy Harper what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop Jade from killing you." Roy replied getting himself off the ground and stood next to Nightwing.

"Did I hear correctly your here to stop Jade from killing me. Why would she want to kill me?" Nightwing asked.

"Malcolm Merlyn ordered her to eliminate you. Per the Joker's instructions I'm guessing." Roy replied.

Kori looked at Nightwing and says "You can't be seriously listening to him Nightwing."

"Kori it's alright I believe him." Nightwing replied.

"Why?" Kori asked.

Nightwing looked back at Kori and says "You're asking me why Kori. The reason why is cause Jade's already here."

They all turn around and see Jade standing there. She's pointing a gun at Nightwing. Roy stood in front of him and looked at Jade and put his hand out and says "I won't let you kill him."

Jade in a stern voice says "You and I both know I'm doing this for our daughter."

She pulled out a small knife from her right side and tosses it with her right hand towards Roy. It hits him in the right shoulder. Roy clutched his right shoulder with his left hand. He pulled out the knife then tossed it back at Jade. It lands at her feet, as she bent down and picks it up. She places it back where she grabbed it from. He put pressure on the wound. He looked back at Jade in pain and says "What was that for?"

"I'm not letting you get in my way Roy. You know what I'm capable of doing." Jade replied in a stern voice.

Suddenly there were sounds of clapping coming behind them. Roy and the other turned to where the clapping was being made. They see the Joker standing there. The Joker stopped clapping and said, "I must say Nightwing, you really know how to throw a party. I never dreamed that my plan to kill you would bring me this much joy at watching all of you die."

"The only one dying tonight, Joker will be you." Nightwing replied looking directly at the Joker.

"Um no, you have that wrong. I won't be the one dying, see the fun has just only began. Wait until you see what i have in store for you all. I finally get the last laugh. The only thing missing here is Batman, to watch you all die." The Joker replied and laughs at them.

"What kind of mind games are you playing? I'm taking you back to Gotham." Nightwing replied.

Joker lifted his arm up, showing everyone his index finger and moved it side to side and says "I don't think so Nightwing. See I've rigged this building, 2 floors below us with enough explosives to take those floors out. In my hand I hold the trigger."

"You wouldn't dare do that with you here." Roy replied looking at the Joker.

Joker walked up to Jade and with the back of his left hand smacks her in the face. Jade face turned to the right as she grabbed the side of her face that had been slapped. Roy saw the smack and was getting ready to rush him.

Joker turned and smiled and chuckled and said, "uhuh, I don't think so, remember boom. And besides I decide when it's time to go boom, not you."

Roy stopped and looked at Jade and shouted "Are you ok Jade?"

Jade looked back and says "Yea I'm fine don't worry."

"Now this will be my finest hour. See I'll be long gone shortly and you all won't." Joker replied, hearing a helicopter heading there way.

The helicopter hovered over them and someone threw a ladder down and Joker rushed to it and climbed up. Not before looking back at Nightwing and says. "You have to love Harley's timing."

From inside the helicopter the speaker of the mic on the helicopter was turned on and a female voice could be heard. The female speaking was Harley Quinn the Joker's partner. She was looking down from the helicopter and says "Now Mr. J."

"Yes now Harley." Joker shouted and looked up then looked back at Nightwing and the others.

The door behind them flung open and 10 men come rushing out. They surrounded Roy and the others.

Nightwing pulled out his Eskrima Sticks and got ready to fight. Roy and the others got ready to fight as well. Kori looked at Nightwing and says "I swear every time we travel together we get into these situations."

"The last time wasn't my fault." Nightwing replied as he hit a man with his Eskrima Sticks.

Kori kicks a guy in the face and grabbed another guy and looked back at Nightwing and in a sarcastic voice "Right... Robin activated the trap, but you dragged me down the hole and I landed on both of you knuckleheads."

She tosses the guy into other bad guy. Nightwing has his back against Roy's and said, "I don't think now's the best time to have this argument Kori."

Roy dodges a hard left punch from a guy and punches the guy who had thrown the punch. The guy had decided he would charge Roy, hoping he'd make a mistake.

As he made the punch he turned to look at Nightwing and Kori and says "Do you both always act like this?"

"There never like this usually there more intense. The reason is because I'm kicking butt." Nightwing replied striking a bad guy with his Eskrima Sticks.

"You wish. Keep Dreaming that. I'm so going to win the bet." Kori replied in an enthusiastic tone and grabbing a knocked bad guy from his feet and tossing him towards the remaining bad guys standing. The all get hit by the guy, she tossed knocking them out.

Roy scratched his head confused and said, "Where was I when this bet was made?"

"It's a routine we do ever since I led the Titans." Nightwing replied looking in the direction of Roy.

From the helicopter the Joker looked on and watched. He looked at Harley and says "See I knew I shouldn't have sent those men to do a man's job."

"So what's the plan Mr. J.?" Harley asked while driving the helicopter.

"Now we watch as the place goes boom." Joker replied as he presses the trigger.

Once the trigger was pushed, the explosions started going off. The only problem was the explosives were going off in the wrong placed and there was more than one explosion. The Joker with a confused look on his face turned to look at Harley and says "Harley dear, did you place the explosives on the right floors like I asked?"

She looked at the Joker, thinking for a minute then said, "Um, was that on the first floor and the weak points of the building.

"No! But I like what you did my dear." The Joker was at first shocked at Harley's response, but loved what damaged she had done.

The building began to fall forward towards the building next door. The floors blow them start exploding. Roy looked back at Jade and noticed she was near the edge and runs towards her. Jade looked back at the others and starts losing her balance, due to the explosions. Just as she goes overboard, she says "Help me."

Roy ran towards Jade and made it to her in time as the building began to fall. Roy looked down and in a panic tone in his voice and worry grabbed her hands and says "Hang on Jade. Just hang on."

Jade looked back at Roy and says sarcastically "Where I'm I going? I'll just be hanging here."

Nightwing and Kori go forward and he manages to grab the edge of the building as Kori comes towards him. Sliding down the building and coming in fast.

To be continued...

Please review and leave your comments and suggestions on where I should take the story….Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Arsenal New Beginnings Chapter 6: The Joker's big move**

Roy had left only 15 minutes ago and Laurel decided to check in and see how Lian was doing. She slowly pulled the door opened and peaked inside. Lian was out like a light. The covers were up to her neck. She was sound as sleep. It was now close to 3 in the morning. Laurel turned and headed back to her room. She pulled the handle of her door and went inside. Her bed was up against the wall and her window was to the left of her.

Laurel walked up to her bed and got into bed. She fluffed her both her pillows. Laurel had always slept with two pillows. Laurel got into her bed and grabbed her sheets and pulled the covers up and over her legs. She made the sheets go all the way to her chest. Her arms were resting on the sheets as she started to close her eyes.

There happened to be a sound coming from her living room. Just as her eye lids were dozing off, she heard the sounds. It startled her and she wondered what the noise was. Had Lian awoken or had she knocked something. She pulled the covers off her body and got up and headed to the door. She stopped and grabbed the baseball bat she had behind her door.

She held the bat and slowly went outside, pulling the door slowly. Trying to get a view without having whoever was there to hear or see her. She headed to where the sounds were coming from and called out lian's name "Lian is that you?"

The floor boards creaked suddenly and someone grabbed her by the mouth to keep her quiet. A guy's voice that was deep was heard saying "Sorry pretty lady, I'm not the person you thought I was."

With her mouth close and with the other arm holding her from moving, Laurel tried to struggle and pushed the guy into the wall and then used her elbow to elbow the guy holding her in the chest hard.

She turned and punches the guy in the face and says "Who are you and what do you want?"

Suddenly the was a clicking sound of what sounded like a gun's barrel being set then another voice said, "Now, Now I'd play nice little lady or we'll hurt this pretty little one."

Another man had Lian by the throat and had a knife to it. Laurel saw what he had in his hand and stopped what she was doing. The guy she had slapped got up and slapped her in the face. Her lip was cut as she fell to one knee. The man in charge looked at the two other men in the room and says "John that's no way to treat a lady. The boss wants them in perfect shape.

John looked back at Billy who was still alive after being beaten by Nightwing the night Laurel had escaped.

"The Joker may have ordered us to bring them in but he didn't say in what condition." John replied.

Billy looked at Laurel still holding his .44 and said, "Let the twerp go. I doubt she'll gives us lip. Not like this one."

He pointed at Laurel and lian ran to her. Laurel bent down and picked up lian. Lian was scared and wanted her daddy. She looked at Laurel and says "Where's my daddy?"

"It will be ok Lian. You're daddy went to find your mom and I promise to protect you until he comes." Laurel replied, looking at Lian who was in her arms.

Laurel turned her attention to Billy and says "You there. What do you want? What does the Joker want with us?"

"You don't remember me do you?" Billy asked looking at Laurel.

Laurel looked back and gave him a confused look then said, "Hmm. should I know you. I've never met you before until tonight."

Billy placed the gun down looked at John and one other guy with them. He looked at John and says "Take them to the car and let's get to Malcolm Merlyn's building and call the Joker and tell him we have them."

"I say we should kill them now." John replied with insistence in his voice.

Billy pulled out his .44 and clicked the barrel to have a bullet ready to fire. He pointed it at John and says "First off in my line of work we don't kill children."

He fired the gun and the round went off. The bullet went into John's chest killing him instantly. Billy looked at the other man and said, "Clean this mess and let's get out of here before the cops arrive Jim."

Jim nodded and got rid of the body he carried him out to the fire escape and saw a dumpster not far from where he stood. He carried him down the ladder. While Billy held the .44 on Laurel who was in shocked and had covered Lian's face so she couldn't witness the horror of the man dying.

She looked at him and says "You didn't have to kill him. You killed him without flinching and you did it without any care or consequences of shooting him in front of a child."

"What are you worried about? You covered her eyes and beside you should be thanking me." Billy replied looking at Laurel, pointing his .44 in her face.

Jim carried him to the dumpster and threw John's dead body inside then ran back up the ladder and helped get Laurel and Lian into the seats and tired both of them up and tied laurel's mouth. It took them about 20 minutes to arrive at Merlyn industries. They head to the top floor where Malcolm Merlyn was. He saw them coming off the elevator and says "What's the meaning of this?"

"We're just doing what the Joker wants." Billy replied as he tied both Laurel and Lian to chairs.

Laurel stood tied to the chair and watched as they tied Lian to a chair. Lian was so tired that her eye lids were closing. Laurel looked at Malcolm and says "She's a little girl who's tired does she need to be tied up. Where will she go?"

Malcolm walked up to Laurel and untied her mouth and says "No she doesn't and I'm sorry that you are here considering you used to date my son."

"Why are you sorry Mr. Merlyn? What happened between us wasn't your fault. Not unless you planned this with the Joker. Laurel asked looking at Malcolm.

Malcolm Merlyn poured himself a drink then went to sit at his desk and says "The reason I'm sorry is because your here as part of his game and I don't have a choice? So seat back and enjoy the show."

"I'm beginning to think the Joker has things on you. The kind of things you don't want the world to know like for example there's been rumors of a device that can level a city. Care to comment." Laurel asked.

He got up and walked towards where Lian was and untied her and placed her on the couch and covered her with a blanket that had been resting on the couch.

Malcolm while walking towards the tied Lian answered Laurel question and says "A device that can level a city, I have no idea what you're referring about and plus you have no proof."

He was standing in front of Lian's chair and watched at the same time, as the men who had brought Laurel and Lian there were about to pounce.

He tilted his head and looked directly at them and says "Relax Boys I'm Just letting the girl catch some sleep, she's exhausted."

They all nodded to Malcolm's answer and stand on guard, then Billy picked up the phone and dials the Joker's cell number.

The Joker picked up his cell after hearing it go off. He pulled his cell out of his coat pocket and answered. Billy was on the other end and says "Boss we have the girl and child,"

The Joker smiled and chuckled on the success of the job and said, "Great Job. I'll be there shortly and I won't be alone so I want you boys to start getting the place ready."

"I'll have the boys get everything ready for when you arrive." Billy replied as he hung the phone up.

Billy and the rest of his men started getting the place ready for the Joker's arrival. As they were getting ready they hear an explosion.

Laurel would be the first to hear it and says "What was that?"

"That I believe was the sounds of an explosion at a building the Joker is at and where all your friends are. The only one who wasn't there was the Green Vigilante." Billy replied staring out the window and watching the building begin to fall.

Malcolm walked and looked outside the window then back at Billy and in an angry tone says "The Joker promised he wouldn't blow anything up and that the city would be mine soon."

"Looks like the Joker made some changes to your agreement." Billy replied giving Malcolm a smirk then turned to look at Jim and said, "Bring our guest to the window she can watch as her friends die."

Jim untied Laurel and brought her to the window. She looked in the direction of the explosion and turned to look at Malcolm and slapped him in the face and says "You bastard."

Billy grabbed her by the hand and said, "Now now, there's no need for that."

Billy walked off and headed to the elevator. Jim watched as Billy headed there. He followed Billy and says "What's our next move?"

Billy pressed the up elevator then stopped to look at Jim and said, "Now you watch them with the men that are hear, while I wait for the Joker to arrive and get our money."

Laurel heard what they were saying and in a stern tone says "So you boys are hired mercenaries. Am I correct?"

"So behind that beauty there is a brain. You finally figured it out. Yes we were hired by the Joker and we did our part. Now the only thing left is our money." Billy turned his attention to Laurel and answered her.

"What if you boys don't get your money? Laurel asked looking at Billy.

Jim pulled his gun out and with his left arm pointed the gun and said, "Shut up. I suggest you keep your big mouth shut or else I'll shut it for you."

"Jim there no need for that tone. She did make a valid point." Billy grabbed Jim's left arm and pulled it down.

"Alright I'm sorry." Jim replied in an apologetic tone then walked off.

The elevator door rings and the door opened Billy got on the elevator and faced both Laurel and Malcolm. He pressed the button to hold the elevator open.

He looked at them and said, "To answer your question. When the time comes you're have your answer."

The elevator doors closed as he released the hold button. It began it upward motion to the roof. As he was going up floor by floor you could hear a helicopter coming their way.

To be continued in chapter 7...


	7. Chapter 6A

**Hi everyone, I just wanted to thanks everyone for reading my fan fiction of Arsenal and I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed the story so far. It has reached so far 336 views and 177 visitors. Please let me know what you think of the story so far and feel free to make suggestions. Lastly, I have loved writing this fanfic so far. I'll leave you with this note in the coming chapters you'll all be surprised on who will be making experiences and some sadness. As I felt when I wrote one chapter, but I will leave you with this you'll be surprised when I get to the chapter of the twist I made in the story… Thank you so far for reading and enjoying… I'll be posting hopefully every weekend a chapter unless something comes up it will be delayed but I'll let everyone know if that happens.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Arsenal New Beginnings chapter 7: A friend in need.**

At the Queen's mansion, Thea is up late and is watching the news. She is sitting on the couch in the living room and see's him walking and calls his name "Ollie come here a minute."

Oliver stopped and turned to head back to the living room and says "This better be important Thea I was on my way to get a snack before bedtime."

"It is?" Thea replied, raising the volume on the TV.

Oliver was listening to what the female reporter had been saying. The reporter had said, "Not more than twenty minutes ago the building you see behind me was standing tall. Early reporters say that the Joker was involved. This just in, it seems while that was going on the Joker kidnaped Laurel Lance and a little girl.

Thea would be the first to say it. She turned to Oliver and said, "Omg Ollie that's horrible."

As she spoke to Oliver, the reporter continued to speak.

"According to eye witness there are reports the red vigilante was there with 3 others. Police have closed both areas off." The reporter replied.

Oliver got up and had a worried look on his face. He was worried about Laurel. What was her connection to the Joker? Thea saw he was worried and says "I'm sure she's alright."

The doorbell rings Oliver walked to the door and opens the door. The red vigilante stood there in front of him. He grabbed him but the clothes. Pushing him against the wall and says "You better have a good reason why Laurel's in danger."

Oliver let Roy go and could hear Thea heading his way. Thea wondered who was at the door and closed the TV and headed towards the front door. Roy could hear her coming and says "I can't be seen right now, meet me outside and I'll explain."

Roy walked out fast, just as Thea arrived and saw no one at the door. She looked at Oliver and says "Who was at the door just now?"

"Diggle was at the door, he brought me something I asked him to bring from the club." Oliver replied.

Thea felt it strange that Diggle would deliver something but not stay. But she was tired and couldn't keep her eyes open. She walked up to Ollie and hugged her brother then said, "Good night Ollie."

"Good Night Thea." Oliver waved as Thea walked upstairs to bed. He then turned his attention to the front door and walked outside. Roy stood there by one of Ollie's cars.

He see's Oliver heading his way and waves, giving Oliver a smile. Oliver stood in front of him and says "Well I'm here explain why Laurel been capture."

"My daughter is the little girl taken. Laurel was watching her for me while I went looking for Jade. Someone must have been watching my building." Roy replied.

"Were you able to find her Roy?" Oliver asked looking back at Roy.

Roy turned around and started to tear up and in a remorseful tone says "Yes but she's dead and it's the Joker's fault."

"I'm sorry about Jade. How was she killed?" Oliver asked.

"She let go after hanging over the edge of the building that had exploded." Roy replied.

Oliver put his hand on his arm and says "We'll get them back and morn for those we lost later. Do you know where to find your daughter and Laurel?"

"Yes It's at Merlyn Industries. Was on my way there, but I thought you'd like to help." Roy replied.

Oliver nodded then started walking off then stopped to look at Roy and says "I'll meet you there."

Roy looked back and says "Alright see you there."

Roy walked off and disappeared in the shadows. Oliver grabbed his cell from his right pocket and then looked up and noticed that Roy was gone from view. He smiled and started dialing felicity's cell number. He waited for the connection to be made. Felicity was half asleep when she had picked up her cell and said, "H... Hello."

He hears her voice on the other end of the phone and says "Felicity I know it's almost 3 in the morning, but I need your help. Find out everything you can on the Merlyn Industries building,

"Is that all Ollie? You do realize it's almost 3am in the morning." Felicity replied.

Oliver looking down at his watch and realized it wasn't the best time to call. Oliver decided to apologize to her. He says "I'm sorry to wake you, but Laurel and Roy's daughter lives are depending on you finding something even a map would help."

"Ok, give me a few minutes to do something's and I'll get you a map for starters." Felicity replied then hung her end of the call.

The line went dead and Oliver went to change into the Green Vigilante and help Roy save them. He also knew that Nightwing and someone else would be there. He had yet to meet Nightwing and his friend. Time would tell how the night would play out. Oliver ran upstairs to his room. He closed the door to his bed room and then pulled a book forward and a secret door pulled open to reveal a secret lair. He walked up to where his Green Vigilante clothes were and changed into the Green Vigilante.

Not far from where his clothes hung there was a box, the same type of box he had on the club. This was his spare bow box that he had and placed when he built the secret room in his bedroom. He walked up to a box where his bow was placed and picked it up. It opened up and he picked up a tennis ball and tossed it with his left hand. He pointed his bow and placed an arrow inside and fired it hit the middle of the target. Oliver looked at the target and smiled.

He knew a lot was at stake, but had learned things from reading the notes and files about the Joker that tonight wasn't going to be easy. Before leaving his room he walked to his computer and printed some information about Nightwing. Oliver started to read a little bit then realized time was running out. Thea walked into her room and changed her clothes. She put on her pajamas on and got into her bed. Not before picking up her cell to look if there were any calls she missed or texts. She opened the cell and scrolled and noticed that she had received a new text. The time on the text read 11:34pm.

There had been a text sent to her cell and it was from Laurel. They were supposed to have lunch together to discuss a case she was working on.

Hours before she was taken. The text read "Tomorrow's lunch cancelled I'll explain everything when I see you. Laurel."

She closed her cell phone and placed the cell back on her dresser. It had been a long day and Thea needed her rest. Thea closed her eyes and fell asleep. He then left the secret hideout that was made in his room. Once out of his room, he opened his window and disappeared and headed for Merlyn Industries.


End file.
